Of Angels And Devils
by YamiHikari02
Summary: A New World They Land In...A Land That Is Dead And Ruined...How Did The Land Become The Way It Is...While Finding A Feather The Travellers Will Find Out...That This Wasn't There First Time In This World...But Can Souls Be Born Elsewhere
1. A New World And A New Problem

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters as they belong to CLAMP but me and my mate do own the basic story line of where this idea came from

Of Angels and Devils

The sun was setting in a new world as from out of thin air four people and what looked like from a distance a giant creampuff landed with a crash into some trees.

"Why can't you just you ever just land us in the right way for once" one of the three males spoke as he was annoyed at the fact that they had landed in a dead tree, the branch of which he was in had broke and he was now sitting on the brown muddy floor.

"Kuro-rin is annoyed because he landed and broke the tree" another male said as he tried to climb down without breaking any of the branches as he failed as the one he was just on broke and he fell to the floor with a thump. "It's Kurogane you stupid mage and you should talk you just broke it as well" the guy named Kurogane said as he stood up as the blonde haired male made a sad face as the so called white cream puff jumped down onto the blonde mages head "Kuro-mu is being mean to Fai-san"

"I am not being mean creampuff" he said folding his arms as he looked into the tree "Oi, kid get down here so we can find the feather so we can leave sooner rather than later."

"Coming Kurogane-san" a young boy with brown hair spoke as he looked at the only girl that was with the group who had landed next to him in the tree "you ok hime" he asked her as she nodded slightly and said with a smile "yeah I'm fine"

Both the boy and the girl soon managed to climb down the tree without breaking any of the branches as they made there way to the bottom. Once they did the blonde named Fai spoke as he looked around at the new world they were in "I wonder where we are this time, all I know is it's not where I am from thankfully…how about you Kuro-baby" he had said the last bit with a twinkle in his eye and a smirked placed firmly on his lips as Kurogane twitched slightly at the new nickname. "For the last time IT'S KUROGANE!" he had shouted the last part trying to resist the erge to strangle the blonde mage to death for coming up with more and more dumb nicknames.

Fai just smiled as he stood there "so what do you prefer…I like Kuro-cutiepie…or Kuro-sweety…or maybe even Kuro-sexy" he said with giggled as Kurogane looked like he was about to commit murder in front of the children as the brunette finally spoke and got into the middle of it "Fai-san, Kurogane-san please stop this we need to keep moving"

"we're sorry Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan" Fai said turning to them as Sakura smiled "it's ok Fai-san" she said as Fai looked around once again "This place looks like a war zone" Kurogane said as everyone now was looking around at the place to see the new land they had to stay in.

There was nothing living around, the trees that were still standing were as black as the night sky, no trees had leaves and the ground had no flowers or grass, there was only endless mud. There were very few building but all the building was were ruins with no wildlife around.

"Mokona is there any feathers at all in this world?" Syaoran asked as Mokona sat on Syaoran's head. Mokona stood there quietly for a while trying to sense the feather "There is one feather…but it's very weak so it's not close"

"Then I guess we start to look for it then till we find it" Syaoran said as they soon started to walk in a direction, keeping there eye out for anything from signs of life in this world to the feather.

A few hours had soon past as there wasn't much of a change to their surroundings as Kurogane sighed now being slightly irritated "Just how big is this place anyway?" he asked as Fai just shrugged not knowing the answer "I don't know how big this place is…but I do sense some magic…and not just one kind…there's two different kinds of magic…so there must be life in this world somewhere or else I would sense that at all"

As they continued to walk Sakura spotted some movement off into the distance "Guys I just saw some movement from over there" she said pointing to the place she saw it as Syaoran looked over as he then started to walk in the direction she pointed to as Kurogane soon followed keeping an eye out for any tricks or traps that might be set up around them.

Fai and Sakura soon followed behind as without realising till it was to late as cage appearing and surrounding them both as Syaoran turned around "Hime, Fai-san you both ok?" he asked as Fai nodded "Yeah we are fine not get us out if you would be so kind" he asked with a fake smiled plastered on his face as Kurogane had his back turned to him "you can get out yourself baka"

"Awwww but Kuro-pipi I want you to break this cage with your big strong arms" he said in a teasing matter and giggling slightly as Syaoran looked quite scared at what could happen next after the said statement as he noticed Kurogane starting to twitch slightly eyes closed and arms folded before he yelled "WILL YOU STOP THAT IT'S MORE ANNOYING THAN YOUR DAMN NICKNAMES" which made Fai make a sad face "but…Kuro-san is so big and manly…it was a compliment"

"Compliment my ass" Kurogane muttered as he started to walk to the cage as Fai's frown turned into a smile as the earth soon started to shake as Fai now looked worried slightly as suddenly the cage started to go under the earth and mud "This isn't good" Fai said trying to find a way out but it was to late as the cage continued to sink "help now" he said as Syaoran nodded going and with some help from Kurogane tried to keep the cage up which failed as the cage soon disappeared underneath the earth as the shaking suddenly stopped again.

"HIME!!!!!" Syaoran shouted as he was now starting to panic. "Oi, Kid calm down or else it will just take us longer to fid them or the feather" Kurogane spoke as Syaoran nodded slightly "you right I'm sorry Kurogane-san" he said bowing slightly as Mokona who had ended up with them jumped from Syaoran's head to Kurogane's "I can help I can try and sense Fai-san"

"One that does seem like a good idea…IF…you can actually do it and two…GET OFF MY HEAD" Kurogane said trying to grab the Mokona off his head as Mokona just jumped over it with a giggle still sitting on his head "I can do it Kuro-pu" Mokona said suddenly not moving at all tilting ears downwards trying to get a sense of Fai.

"So do you sense him or not?" Kurogane said as he sounded annoyed slightly as Mokona's ears tilted downwards "No I can't sense either Fai-san or Sakura-chan anywhere"

"Do you think that there…dead?" Syaoran asked a little worried as Kurogane sighed "Not likely the mage, stupid as he may act like is really a lot smarter than he looks, I'm sure he found some way to get both himself and Sakura out of that cage and are looking for us right now"

"I hope your right" Syaoran said looking down slightly as Mokona went and patted him on the head "its ok Syaoran we will find them"

"Well we're not going to find them standing around here" Kurogane said as he had started to walk as Syaoran just nodded slightly and followed with Mokona sitting on his head as he walked. As they were walking movement was sensed by Kurogane "white bun now would be a good time to give me my sword" he said as Mokona looked at him and nodded giving both Syaoran and Kurogane their swords as Kurogane started to look around trying to sense any more movement.

From somewhere unknown arrows started firing at them as they both managed to dodge. "Mokona hide in my clothes for now ok" Syaoran asked while still dodging the arrows as Mokona nodded and moved from Syaoran's head to hide within his clothes.

"I don't think that there going to stop anytime soon so we will have to keep moving" Kurogane said as Syaoran nodded as at that moment of letting his guard down an arrow came flying at him, hitting him in the shoulder. As he held the place where he was hit Kurogane just grabbed him and started to run with the arrows still firing at them.

Once they had gotten a certain distance the arrows stopped firing at them which soon Kurogane realised and stopped running "That's good they finally stopped firing at us" he said with a sigh of relieve as he turned his head to look at Syaoran who was oout cold and on his back so he could get away faster "We best get this one sorted before we can continue searching for the stupid mage and Sakura" he said as he felt Mokona shivering ever so slight underneath Syaoran's clothing.

"Oi creampuff the kid is going to be fine and we managed to escape the arrows so stop shaking like you are" he said slightly annoyed as Mokona still would stop "hey what is wrong with you?" he soon asked with a hint of irritation in his voice as Mokona finally spoke sticking head out slightly "This place feels different than where we were before"

"Eh? What the hell do you mean?" he asked as Mokona came out of Syaoran's clothes "This place feels a lot more dark than where we were before"

As that was said sudden movement was heard as Kurogane gripped his sword tightly and Mokona hide once again in Syaoran's shirt as someone had appeared behind them "How can I help you stangers"


	2. From The Other Side

Disclaimer- I do own the rights to tsubasa they rightfully belong to CLAMP, my mate and me just own the basic story line of this fan fic

Of Angels and Devils

A light wind blew in to a dull grey room and since there was no windows to be able to lock the cool breeze from coming in. As the breeze blew over a sleeping Fai his eyes started to flutter slightly as he had started to wake up looking around at his new surroundings.

The walls that surrounded him were dark and very damp looking with green mould forming on any cracks that had appearing within the dull walls of this room. There was no window within this room but in its place was a square hole in the wall, which was letting very little light into the room. Curtains swayed in time with the breeze that was now lightly blowing in once again as it was a nice and cool breeze as it brushed against Fai's pale white skin.

Fai closed his eye and smiled feeling the breeze flutter on his skin as someone stood by the door, as Fai didn't notice, as he was busy with his eyes closed. The person standing by the door frame that use to be a door ages in the past coughed lightly to get the blondes attention which worked as his eyes quickly opened and he turned his head to face the door frame and to see the face of the person that was standing there.

The guy that was standing there wore very plain but also one shade of colour, white, as the wings on his back flowed down his back so beautifully. The guy had short blonde hair that just went past his ears as the fringe of his hair covered his eyes slightly but from what fai could see his eye were a crystal blue colour that sparkled when they hit the sunlight.

As Fai was staring at the guy the guy spoke "ah I see your finally awake after some hours of sleeping" he said as he walked into the room with some food and placed it onto the nearby table as he smiled and spoke again "I'm so glad that we found you when we did or else who knew what could of happened to you in that country" he said as Fai looked at him and tilted hs head slightly before finally speaking "where are we anyway"

"this is the country of light or the good half of this world" he said looking out of the hole in the wall staring off at the distance "on the other side is a very bad country that is full of evil and terrible things…that country is the country of darkness" he said with a sigh "that country and this one have been at year for over a 1000 years"

"How come those two countries are at war with each other then?" Fai asked sitting there quite interested in what this whole war started over between the two countries and why it had lasted for over 1000 years. "I don't know the full story but all I know is about 4 people started it by doing something that was forbidden."

"What was it that they did?" Fai asked again getting really interested as the guy shook his head "I haven't the full story and that's one of the bits I don't have a clue on…if you like to know try and ask someone else who might know like one of the older angels of this world" he said as Fai nodded slightly "ok then I will when I meet someone then…oh by the way was there a lady with me"

"actually yes there was she is in the room next door to this one…she still isn't awake yet so I would just leave her to sleep till she wants to wake up" he said going back to the door as Fai nodded "ok then thanks for telling me…what is your name"

"Oh…my name is Kai it's nice to meet you…Fai" he said leaving the room as Fai looked quite surprised "hey how did he know my name without me telling him" he said with a very confused look on his face as he laid back down onto the bed looking at the ceiling thinking about all the information he had just received and just waited for the princess to wake up so the sooner she woke up the sooner they could leave and search for the others.

As he laid there drifting off into a day dream a woman, who looked much older than the last guy that was in the room went and stood by the door as she knocked slightly whch snapped Fai out of the good day dream he was about to have as he sat up again "oh hello there sorry I didn't notice I was buy in a day dream" he said with a slight laugh as the woman smiled sweetly "are you not hungry young one…your not touching your food"

"oh I'm sorry I didn't' notice the guy put it down but I am hungry" he said with a smile as he went to the table with the small amount of food placed upon a tray resting on it as he picked up something and took a bite "thanks for the food" he said with one of his fake smiles as he took another bite of the food as the woman just smiled "it's good to know you like it" she said as fai nodded since his mouth was full when she spoke.

Once he had finished he looked at her and asked "I was wondering since I spoke to the boy that was here before…what exactly cause this war to start…I heard it was 4 people who did something forbidden but what exactly was it may I ask?"

"Well if you really want to know then will you gladly follow me…where i am going you will find your answers" she said with a smile as Fai nodded slightly getting up from the nice comfy bed as he went to follow her as she walked.

As they both walked Fai looked at the woman he was following. She seemed pretty nice and by the way she looked she looked like someone you could easily talk to. Her brunette hair flowed all the way down past her waist looking perfect without any knots or splits ends to been seen. Her dress was a dress fit for someone of royalty as it flowed to the floor with grace as she walked in her step you would think she was royalty.

"The clothes you are wearing are very…clean and well kept even though the place we are staying at isn't the best…how do you do that or even why?" Fai asked still walking behind her as she turned her head slightly "because we can keep our clothes nice and well when not fighting whereas the palace we are staying at can't be kept since no one can and when we do it just gets like this again when they come"

"oh I see then that's ok…who are they" he asked as she smiled "they…they are the devils the one we fight a war against this whole time" she said as she stopped in front of a door "well here we are…this is the place where you can find out all you want to know about what happened" she said as she went to the door and slowly started to open it as Fai stood there looking in the room in which he was to find his answers.

* * *

Well that's the cliffhanger for today lmfao this chapter was from the other side. Next chapter will be back with Kurogane and Syaoran and where they are based so this cliff hanger will be answer in like 2 chapters or more :D

Anyway I forgot to put up this warning for the future chapters so I will do that now.

Warning: from next chapter onwards there will be yaoi, boy love, and mpreg in future chapters, and some violence you can't forget violence in a war XD

Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing :D


	3. Introductions And Stories

Sorry about the long wait my interest went a bit iffy lately…it has it's ups and down…but I'll keep trying to write :D

Disclaimer: since I know for sure I can't draw I don't own Tsubasa…Clamp does…and they rule…me and my mate own this basic story line though

Of Angels and Devils

Eyes fluttered slightly as the eyes of Syaoran had started to wake up and as he was slowly opening his eyes he shot straight up as he felt the pain in his shoulder and held it. "Hey careful with your shoulder it still hasn't fully healed yet" a young man said sitting at a desk that was next to the bed.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked looking at the man as the guy just smiled "I knew you would ask that and so to answer your question I'm the guy who saved your life, my name is Kidou it's nice to meet you" he said as Syaoran nodded slightly while looking around "Excuse me but do you know where Kurogane-san and Mokona are?…they were with me before I blacked out"

"Yes I remember them they are outside at the moment trying to find your two friends that went missing before you were attacked"

"Then I should go help" Syaoran said as he tried to get up but failed as he held his shoulder again flinching in pain "it's not a good idea for you to go help he told me that if you kept trying that I have to hold you down by force if I have to"

"That sounds like something Kurogane-san would say" Syaoran said sighing ever so slightly that you could barely notice "but I hate sitting here when I know that there is a feather somewhere in this world or even when I know that the princess is missing and I have to find her"

"Don't worry about it your friend is looking right now for her plus he told me to give you something to do if you started to worry" he said as he held out a book for him "this is our history all in this book if you want to know more about our world that you are in at the moment and all it's stories"

Syaoran took the book off him as he smiled "Thanks I think this will help keep my mind off the matter for the time being" he said as he opened up the book and started to read with his good arm.

While Syaoran was inside the dark ruined castle reading the history of the world he was in Kurogane and Mokona were outside on the search for the princess Sakura and Fai as he sighed slightly "This place is seriously huge it's a lot harder to find them than I originally thought"

"I sense that they are far away…too far away to find in this country" Mokona said ears down as Kurogane looked annoyed as he was twitching slightly "Ok if that is true then why the hell am I looking here"

"Because of Syaoran and the fact that he can't leave the room as of yet" Mokona said bouncing on Kurogane's head as he tried and grab the cream puff "Stop bouncing on my head!"

"But it's fun" Mokona said avoiding Kurogane's hands still sitting on top of his head as Kurogane soon gave up with a sigh and started to walk back towards the castle mumbling about when he finally catches Mokona cooking the damn thing.

Back inside the castle Syaoran had already read through about a quarter of the book already and was still reading at quite a fast pace as he soon stopped for a moment to look up from it to ask Kibou a question "Why are your wings different from everyone else's in this castle?"

"Because I'm not like them…I'm different to everyone else…same with my sister Ai" he said with a smile on his face as Syaoran looked back at the book "How are you and you sister different from the others?"

"Because unlike everyone else who has a devil for a mother and a father, me and Ai had an angel for a mother and a devil for a father"

"So you're a halfling, half angel, half devil" he said as Kibou just nodded slightly "That's why my wings are grey instead of black or white" he said as Syaoran nodded slightly "How come there aren't as many Halflings as there are angels and devils?"

"Because an angel and devil falling in love with each other is the biggest taboo in this world" he said as he looked down slightly "The angels never accepted me and my sister and my mother and father paid the price"

"That's horrible" Syaoran said as Kurogane soon entered the room "Oi kid how you feeling?" he asked as Syaoran nodded slightly "I feel ok, can't feel the pain anymore"

"that's good and as soon as your not on the pain drugs anymore we can go and find the others…knowing the mage he's done something stupid" Kurogane said looking out of the window slightly thinking of what the idiot could be up to and also what problem he could cause as Syaoran watched him "you're worried about Fai-san aren't you?" he asked as Kurogane turned his head slightly "I am not…I don't care what that idiot does to himself…it's his own fault for being an idiot" he said leaving in a slightly mood as Kibou laughed slightly.

"You know your friend reminds me of my father…well from what I read about him anyway" Kibou said as he tried to stop himself from laughing more than he already was "especially when he use to talk about my mother…it's strange how much your friend and my father are so much alike"

"Are they really that much alike" Syaoran asked as the guy nodded "Oh yeah totally alike it's like your friend is a reincarnation of my father"

"Well that's interesting" Syaoran said looking back to the book and started to read where he last left off as Kibou stood up "Well I best go do some work if you excuse me" he said leaving as Syaoran didn't pay much attention as he just nodded slightly as if to say ok as he was a bit to busy read the book.

While reading Syaoran noticed something "huh…that's weird" he said as he thought about what Yuuko had said to them before they started this whole journey about people who might be in other worlds but living completely different lives.

Kurogane soon came back into the room as he noticed that Syaoran looked as white as a sheet "Oi, kid are you feeling ok?" he asked as Syaoran snapped out of what he was thinking about and looked at him "ummmmm….Kurogan-san…you may want to take a look at this" he said holding up the book that was open at a certain page.

Kurogane looked confused as to why the kid would want him to read something "Why do I have to look at it can't you just tell me what it is about?"

"No it's better for you to see it with your own eyes" Syaoran said as Kurogane sighing giving up with trying to not read the page of the book as he soon went to the kid taking the book off his lap as he looked at the page that Syaoran was talking about.

"What the…" he said as he looked at it "Is this serious" Syaoran just nodded slightly as a reply "This has got to be a joke" Kurogane spoke once again sound slightly peeved off as he sat down in a chair that Kibou was sitting on before as he started to think.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sucky way to end the chapter I know but that's how I wanted to do it :P

Anyway sorry for long update but I just finished college so had loads of work and such then I went out.

But I am planning the next chapter (back to fai) and maybe another Tsubasa fan fic (I blame the trip yesterday…a storyline of a ride got me thinking about it) so hopefully updates might be quicker…but don't keep me on that depends on my mood and if I'm busy since I make amvs as well


End file.
